


The Right Thing

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: American Politics, Children In Danger, Gen, current affairs, immigration detention camps for children, shameful government policies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, particularly Elementary's Sherlock, would not sit idly by while children and families are made to suffer because of bigotry and xenophobia, used as less than human pawns for the sake of political gain. This is blatantly political and against the immoral and illegal actions of the government at our borders.





	The Right Thing

She slammed the taxi cab's door and faced the brownstone facade with a look that made the windows tremble. Joan was livid, a not unfamiliar state for someone who lived with Sherlock Holmes. He had sent her off to Nova Scotia on a wild goose chase, a fact she realized within half an hour of arrival there. She sat stranded for 36 hours, fuming. Sherlock didn't answer her calls, her texts, her emails and Ms. Hudson didn't answer her calls, her texts, her emails; all of which led Joan to believe he was safe and had enlisted Ms.Hudson's help in sending her away, but for what purpose she could not deduce. Assuming that whatever he was up to was more than likely not legal, she refrained from enlisting the help of Marcus or the Captain. She was going to handle this on her own and she was going to let him have it. 

The front door banged shut behind her. "Sherlock Holmes!" She yelled "You bast ..." Joan swallowed her last word as her eyes fell on the small child standing in the hall in front of her. Possibly nine years old, at best, the girl's eyes were large and full of fear. Behind her clung an even smaller child, hiding her face in the back of the older girl's shirt.

Mrs. Llamosa suddenly appeared from the library and the girls ran to her. "Esta bien, está bien, es una amiga, no sé preocupen." And she hugged the girls to her. 

Confused, Joan stammered, "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare them. I'm sorry. Is everything alright?"

Mrs. Llamosa smiled at Joan, "Everything's fine. They are just easily scared right now. They've been through quite a lot."

"Ah, Watson... " Sherlock hurriedly came down the stairs with several small cardboard boxes in hand. "You're home. Good."

"What is going on here?" Joan's anger was tempered with confusion and concern. 

Sherlock looked at the girls and Alfredo's mom and a soft smile crossed his face. "Perhaps the girls might enjoy these, games, a puzzle or two..." He gave the girls the boxes and turned to Joan. He motioned for her to follow him with a toss of his head. 

They walked through the library where another two little girls sat on the sofa and a toddler slept.

"Sherlock, who are these children... why are they here? Is this why you sent me off to ..."

"Sorry about that. But I didn't want you involved in case this plan backfired. I ... uhm ... I liberated these children from an immigrant detention center. They've been separated from their parents and held as pawns in an inhumane game of politics and cruelty." He handed her a file folder. "I was contacted last week by an acquaintance from Guatemala. He spoke on behalf of Mrs. Robles, the grandmother of the older child you just met and requested my help finding the child."

Joan thumbed through the file and picked out a page. "The Morland Holmes Children's Foundation?"

"Yes. Father was instrumental in getting my foot in the door. Even the devil himself is appalled at the cruelty of all this, these prisons for children." He sighed and looked down, "It was horrid Watson, tiny children ripped from their parents arms. They sit alone, in limbo, with no idea where they are, not speaking the language... not knowing if they'll ever see their mum or dad again." He looked up at her, his eyes shone with unshed tears. "I, uhm... well, I took a few more children, girls, they keep the boys in a different camp... I took as many with me as I could. The type of people who will tear children away from their mothers and imprison them are also quite easily bribed." He face showed his disgust. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped rather than being sent off..."

"If I would have been found out, arrested, as the son of Morland Holmes, I would at worst be deported. You, you would be more severely penalized by your so called government."

"Still, I think ..." she was interrupted by his phone ringing. 

He stopped her to answer. "Si, si señora Robles, soy Sherlock Holmes. Su nieta es Carmencita, no?" He stood and peered into the library. "Ella está aquí con migo. Espere que la dejó hablar." Sherlock motioned to the older girl and he handed her the phone. 

"Abuelita!" The little girl shrieked with joy as tears rushed down her face. "Quiero mi mama, no sé dónde está. Tengo miedo..."

Sherlock and Joan moved to the side to talk. "I've arranged through various means for Carmencita to fly home to her grandmother. Mrs. Llamosa and Ms. Hudson have kindly agreed to escort her and the other girls out of the country. I've been working to contact the other girls' relatives and we will coordinate our efforts from there."

"I'm going with them." Joan's statement left no room for arguing. 

"This is just a drop in the bucket. There are so many families suffering, Watson... so many ... and for no good reason." He wiped at his face. 

"Señor?" Carmencita stood beside them offering him the phone, her face wet with tears. 

Sherlock took the phone and walked towards the back, "Si señora, llegaremos el lunes a la noche ..."

Joan took the little girl in her arms and hugged her tight. "It's okay. We're going to fix this. It'll be okay ..."


End file.
